


wear your doormat down

by Eminda



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminda/pseuds/Eminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потрясенный и смущенный, Штейн обнаруживает себя там, где меньше всего ожидал обнаружить: в жизни после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear your doormat down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wear the doormat down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738765) by [QuestiontheCorpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestiontheCorpus/pseuds/QuestiontheCorpus). 



> К сожалению, еще "сырой" перевод в подарок моей подруге.

Он выпускался с мыслью, что на этом все заканчивалось: он отслужил свое у Смерти, сыграл свою роль и был паинькой достаточно долго, чтобы его не считали угрозой. Он уже присмотрел себе здание за городом - полуразвалившееся нечто, однако оно продавалось в собственность практически за _копейки_ , что оставляло Штейна с достаточным количеством средств для ремонта - какого бы ему ни захотелось.

Он хотел лабораторию и получил ее, и до сих пор имеет. Он обустроил ее самостоятельно, ограниченно полагая, что лаборатория будет всем, что ему может понадобиться в будущем; но хотя бы это было  его местом.

Остальное само пришло.

* * *

Последняя встреча Франкена с родителями была также его последним визитом в Женеву. К тому времени он провел в Акадении год, и они позвали сына домой на Рождество: не тот праздник, которому он уделял много времени до тринадцати лет, однако в том году Рождество стало для Штейна невыносимым.

Его родители были… славными, наверное. Добрыми. Щедрые люди, столпы общества, уделявшие больше внимания публичному фасаду, чем социальной жизни сына. Как только Франкен уехал заграницу, нерегулярные письма с разных точек света были тем напоминанием, что о нем еще думали (пусть даже они вполне удовлетворились тем, что перестали _видеть_ сына, мрачного ребенка, так и не бросившего мучить кошку).. А потом письма прекратились. Не стало тех, кто их посылал.

Отец Штейна курил ментоловые сигареты - тонкие, ячменный фильтр пропитан маслом и мятой. Это оставило самое сильное впечатление на их блудном сыне, пока тот занимал все свое время борьбой с демонами и монстрами на другом краю мира.

  
Он тоже выбрал ментоловые. Прохладные на языке, горячие на губах. 

* * *

Штейн всерьез задумывается когда Мака в первый раз обнимает его, хотя бы потому, что он ни разу не видел, чтобы она так обнимала Спирита. А Франкен не ее отец, потому что никакая его гипотетическая дочь не может быть настолько очаровательной, умной и лукавой, с кожей, созданной для скальпеля.

По правде говоря, ему всерьез не хотелось ее вскрывать, видеть, как ее грудная клетка раскрывается, словно истершаяся ткань. Мака скорее избалованная любимица, в том смысле, что Франкен совершенно ее не балует; это самый мягкий вариант для него - дать совет, когда требуется, и часто присматривать за ней. Он знал, что она станет превосходным повелителем в тот момент, когда увидел ее снова - уже гораздо больше женщина, чем тот ребенок, которым Мака запомнилась.

Иногда, праздно сидя в лаборатории, Штейн думает о Маке. Хотя скорее, его разум занят всеми его учениками, без всякой для этого разума надобности. Также как Франкен сделал свою работу, они сделали свою, и теперь с готовностью заявляют миру, что готовы жить дальше и оставить Город позади.

От этого каждый раз его рот растягивается в _широчайшую_ из улыбок, потому что он сам так говорил; и в самом деле оставил Город… на расстоянии полумили.

Он больше не их учитель, что не останавливает Маку от регулярных визитов, а Цубаки все также дарит ему свою выпечку, а Кид - дивный новый Жнец - спрашивает у него совета - как интересно.

* * *

Нынешный класс Штейна - умные и смелые дети, кучка неудачников, и подразумевается что он, Штейн, сделает из них героев. Главная цель Академии (сдерживать Кишина, а потом обратно к повседневным делам) больше _не существует_ , так что нынешние студенты знают, что они станут солдатами, полицией, защитниками Врат для душ.

Но некоторые вещи остаются без изменений - подростки все также не понимают важность вскрытия.

Штейн выучивает их имена медленнее, чем их души: вот мальчик, прилежный мальчик, всегда сидит в первом ряду, а вот рассеянная девочка, и они прекрасно поладят друг с другом, если бы только она так не любила сидеть позади всех. Они похожи - у них души излучают уважение, когда Франкен обращается к ним, их знаменитый профессор с загадочным прошлым и дисфункцией вестибулярного аппарата.

Вместе они могут совершить чудеса. И они напоминают ему о тех, кто был до этого.

* * *

Разумеется, есть причина тому, что он размышляет на эту тему; и Франкен знает ее, прячет где-то в предательском подсознании.

Его прошлые ученики были детьми, _являются детьми_ , молодые судьбы, меняющиеся, но еще не устоявшиеся. Они создали себе безопасный мир при помощи насилия и жестокости, и им предстоит нести этот груз самим, одако это значит (как думает Штейн, и думает с благодарностью), что _следующее_ поколение не будет знать этот груз.

Поколение, растущее внутри Мари.

* * *

Каждое утро Франкен просыпается, чувствуя приятное удивление при виде золотистых волос на подушке. Ее гладкое, белое тело светится в прозрачном рассвете, и Штейн протягивает руку для прикосновения; она _реальна_ , однако (при всех проблемах в прошлом) разум больше не подводит его.

Их души проникали друг в друга на поле боя, ее - успокаиваюшее полотно, пахнущее землой после грозы, поэтому когда Штейн снова проникает в нее, чувствует заложенную им крошечную душу, растущую в Мари, он так и не уверен, _что_ же такое любовь, однако то, что он испытывает достаточно близко. Кажется, она счастлива с ним, хотя Штейн не может понять почему.

Франкен поворачивает болт по часовой стрелке дабы успокоить замешательство, как только оно пытается завладеть его головой, а то, что у него с Мари он считает тем видом безумия, которое можно вынести.

* * *

Люди должны годиться только на то, чтобы впиваться в их мягкую плоть когтями, выпуская наружу кровь: быть добычей. Франкен всегда думал, что его предназначением на земле было исследовать и записывать, уничтожением ли жизни, или наблюдением за смертью со стороны; хотя в последнее время в его доме больше жизни, чем когда-либо.

Он _волк-одиночка_ , а не _всеобщий дядюшка_ , хотя никто не соглашается.

Они строят заговоры против Штейна, от Ким добывает занавески в тон ее собственным волосам, прежде, чем Франкен что-либо замечает, а соответствующая мебель появляется усилиями Патти. Найгус вкладывает идею заполнить дом цветами в жизнерадостную голову Мари, а интерьер выходит ужасающе симметричным (спасибо, Кид), однако это на какое-то время… до тех пор, пока Штейн не тратит вечер на то, чтобы порвать все на клочки, а затем сшить.

Гораздо лучше.

Они все не оставят его в покое.

* * *

Иногда он задумывается над этим. Вот уж не самые безопасные мысли - где Франкен _мог бы_ очутиться, если бы его не спасли люди, которым он (по его мнению) был отвратителен. Штейн знает, что иногда, когда он бессмысленно смотрит на луну, Спирит отрывается от свего пива и с тревогой смотрит на друга.

(Но это не повод. Франкен может провести несколько вечеров подряд, подняв голову к небу - к луне, Хроне, туда, где может быть отец Кида - в то время как закат переходит  в ночь)

(Что-то ему не спасти)

Его голова ясна, очищена ментоловым дымом. Штейн рационален, хозяин ситуации, по крайней мере, в пределах собственных возможностей. Он просто не понимает, почему нельзя хотеть немножко бессонницы и безумия время от времени; Франкен никогда не был семейным человеком, а все происходящее легко может свести его с ума.

* * *

По правде говоря, он не ожидал, что так долго проживет, и это до сих пор новость. Люди его типа не дотягивают до подобных эпилогов. Они вообще ни до каких эпилогов не дотягивают.

Как-то ночью Франкен латает порванный халат, пострадавший от рук Азузы - она захватила его в коридоре, чем-то недовольная и готовая его отчитать… не то, чтобы он ее выслушал. Штейн заинтересован и _ему скучно_ и стежками считает все те разы, когда он должен был умереть.

Ведь он чувствует ее, медную кровь, готовую выплеснуться из него, из артерий, вырванных из своих уютных скучных гнезд у него под кожей. Франкен не может избавиться от ощущения, что его сердце бьется в долг, плазма и клетки растут и занимаются чье-то еще пространство.

Однако его смерти не посчитать. У Франкена заканчивается материал для починки прежде материала для раздумей из собственной молодости, а он никогда не любил ностальгировать. Ашура не смог убить его, Медуза не смогла убить никого из них, другие угрозы растворились в эфире.

Закончив, Штейн откладывает халат, довольный своей работой.

* * *

_Последняя Коса Смерти_ ведет процессию Смерти - теперь он может выйти из своей величественной Академии, что одинаково в новинку и для взрослых, и для детей. Город меняется, и впереди перемен их причины - Кид с Соулом по правую руку.

Человечество почти тысячелетие не могло это наблюдать - судья жизни и смерти ходит среди людей, целует их детей и утешает больных.

У Штейна не было интереса в политике, пока отец Кида не позвал Франкена обратно. Вообще люди _его_ наук редко интересуются чем-то подобным, если не считать голосование за наименее этичного кандидата. Теперь же Штейн проводит в Городе, который раньше избегал столько времени, что может ходить по улицам с закрытыми глазами - а люди кивают ему, сидя за чашкой кофе, машут со скамеек.

Это почти беспокоит. Франкен помнит время, когда его ход по этим же мощеным улицам сопровождал шепот из серии _это же тот психованный профессор, о боже обоже он что, меня видел обоже не говори с ним._

А теперь, теперь они думают, что могут свободно с ним заговаривать.

* * *

Мари говоит ему, что это нормально, никто не живет, пободно острову, и вообще здорово, что он завоевал их доверие Разве тебя интересовали твои студенты? А интересуют тебя они сейчас?

  
Конечно, интересуют - у него свое понятие ответственности, однако и Штейну достаточно несколько раз рискнуть жизнью ради кого-то чтобы принять неизбежное. Его тело помечено шрамами, которые он сам туда не помещал, напоминания о схватках, пережитых для того, чтобы не дать возмутительным подопечным ему детям погибнуть. 

* * *

Штейна озаряет, когда он стоит во дворе своей лаборатории, снова и снова прощаясь с невозможными гостями в надежде, что они поймут его намек и наконец уйдут. БлэкСтар стоит в воротах и настаивает, что им _необходимо_ устроить матч-реванш, в то время как Мака и Патти висят по обе стороны от Франкена изображая что-то, отдаленно похожее на объятье… и только Соул, испытанно сварливый Соул, поглядывает на часы.

Франкен принимает это, позволяет затопить себя, потому что борьба с подобным точно сведет его с ума.

То, что захватывает его, называется семья. Она держит Штейна здесь, в здравом уме и спокойствии. Беременное оружие (которое он учит себя любить) с нежностью наблюдает за ними от дверей; Франкен медленно закрывает глаза, пока Патти бесстыже утаскивает полупустую пачку сигарет у него из кармана.

Ей можно, говорит он себе, Он бросит…. опять.

Все знают, что он не бросит, это видно в вымученной улыбке Цубаки и поднятой брови Лиз, но это все семья. Местой валютой является вранье во спасение, и они даже позволят Штейну притвориться, что ему не нравится, когда они стекаются к нему, слетаются, и опять…

* * *

(Жизнь смешна, но неостановима)

 

(Скоро они начнут его приглашать на свадьбы)

 


End file.
